


I Knew You'd be Here.

by SoulOfEmerald



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack Relationships, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfEmerald/pseuds/SoulOfEmerald
Summary: I was joking around with a friend about rarepairs, and this came up.  I'm so sorry.In which Eridan and Scratch have a pleasant date in Felt Manor.





	I Knew You'd be Here.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Homestuck Amino  
> ( http://aminoapps.com/p/mq1gn5 )

Eridan had never have thought that he'd be matesprits with anything other than a seadweller.  Or at least a troll, if he were to stoop low enough to fall for someone without fins.  But his true love had never questioned who his heart was for, with all the surety that would naturally run parallel with    
  
Perhaps that was what attracted Eridan to Doctor Scratch.  Or perhaps it was his gentlemanly appearance, his calming, smooth voice, or something else entirely.  No matter what the reason, Eridan knew for certain that he was why he was nervously stepping up to the front door of the Felt mansion.  He tried to keep his clenching fingers from decimating the stems of the white flowers he had acquired for his matesprit, though he wasn't so much sure if bringing them was wise.   
  
He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost jumped when the front door was opened immediately as he reached it.  He quickly caught himself however, and made his way through the entrance.  Standing by the door was a rust blooded troll, whom Eridan had heard Scratch refer to as nothing more than "Handmaid", as it should be.  Scratch more than likely sent her down to get the door; a very gentlemanly gesture indeed.  The Handmaid shut the solid door behind him, reminding Eridan that there was no going back.   
  
A peculiar thing about the mansion, no matter what room you happened to be in, was that almost every square centimeter of the building and its contents were a pure, uninterrupted green.  From the lavish furniture, to the hundreds of classy (though quite unnecessary) clocks, green overwhelmed the senses.  This also included a green vase filled with clear water that the Handmaid was gesturing to.  Eridan let himself wonder if Scratch had predicted he’d arrive with flowers, and had the handmaid set it up for them, or if they simply kept a vase empty, just in case.  Probably the former, he was sure.

“Welcome Eridan.  How have you been?”

Eridan turned.  There he was, the sexy first guardian that was Doc. Scratch.  He smiled.  “I’ve been doing excellent, now that you’re here.  The better question is, how’ve you been?”  Scratch chuckled.

“I could say the same as you.”

The two of them sat down at a long table lit with green candles, exchanging jokes, stories, and witty flirtatious lines.  Finally, the handmaid came by, bringing dinner.  Spaghetti, the most stereotypically romantic food known to troll kind.  Perhaps that was why it was chosen.  Scratch insisted Eridan have some, though he didn’t have any himself.  The romance persisted, with only a short pause for Scratch to slowly use a napkin to wipe off some sauce from around Eridan’s lips.

Next, Scratch took Eridan to a bedroom, complete with a bed built for two.  Carefully arranged in the center was a collection of chips, cookies, candies, sodas, and other treats.  Alternian Netflix was open on a TV on the wall opposite to the TV.  Eridan couldn’t help but notice all the anime in Scratch’s “recommended for you” feed.  His heart fluttered.  His love shared his secret interest in anime it seemed, especially historical anime.

Scratch noticed his noticing.  “I have seen all conceivable animes, though it never hurts to see one on the TV from time to time.  Alas, I cannot acquire any merch.”

The two of them sat down on the bed together, and after a bit of searching, settled on watching the romantic comedic tragedy “Sugoi Quest for Kokoro”, a true classic.  During the last scene, Scratch guided Eridan’s head towards him, and pulled him close.  Knowing exactly what to do without having to exchange any words, Eridan began to kiss.  While his love didn’t have a mouth per say, one could argue that anything was a mouth if one was brave enough.  As gentle green electricity sparkled between Scratch and Eridan, Eridan knew that he had made the right choice in lovers, as Scratch had already knew he had done.

\--

Ms. Paint sighed and shook her head.  Andrew was making crack ships again.  Something about making a “post” about all ships being canon.  All she knew was that she didn’t want to be a part of it.  She continued on her way, wondering who would be next.  Perhaps Nepeta and Lord English.

She’d seen Hussie do weirder things, to be perfectly honest.


End file.
